El diario de Rose
by Fey Potter
Summary: Toda chicha debe expresarse ¿y que mejor manera que mediante un diario?
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**_

¡Hola! pues quiero decir que la explicación sobre que va esta Fanfic esta al final, ya que esto es algo que acabo de inventar y no lo explico en el capitulo.

* * *

_**Octubre, 19. Hogwarts **_

**Así es la vida**

La verdad nunca entendí porque las chicas queremos un amor de cuento, queremos que el chico rudo, insensible y mujeriego se enamore de nosotras y así cambiarlo y vivir felices para siempre o al menos hasta terminar la escuela. No entiendo porque todas queremos eso –suspira – y por desgracia yo no soy a excepción.

¿Por qué yo Rose Weasley, querría cambiar al idiota de Scorpius Malfoy? No lo entiendo ¿Me gusta? No, no lo creo… o al menos eso pienso, es… es ridículo. Aunque no me molestaría que dejara de ser tan mujeriego, pero es diferente a que ¡YO! Sea la razón. Según Lily, si estoy enamorada, según Roxanne solo confundida y según mi madre "Solo escucha a tu corazón, cariño" ¿Escuchar al corazón? ¿Cómo quiere que escuche a un órgano cuya única función es la de bombear sangre? Y no ayudarme con mis problemas y no digo que Malfoy sea mi problema, no es nada mío… es más un problema en general, para la humanidad. La verdad no lo sé, no sé o no entiendo lo que me pasa con él, a veces es frustrante. Podría tenerlo en frente y abofetearlo, como también podría sonreír como idiota cuando me mira con esos condenados ojos grises y sonríe de esa manera que hace que sienta un vacío en el estomago.

Lily dice que no puedo estar enamorada de él, porque no me permito estarlo. Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Si lo permitiera, estaría al final de la fila de chicas de Scorpius o haría alguna diferencia? No lo sé, pero me gusta pensar que si, que yo haría la diferencia, también me gusta pensar que dejaría de ser todo lo que antes mencione solo por mí, como en esas novelas muggles que Lily lee con tanto afán.

-Ríe un poco- ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de alguien? ¿Cuáles son las señales? Mariposas en el estomago –Sensación bastante desagradable por cierto – Sonrojarse constantemente cuando te mira, reír con su risa, pensar en sus ojos o su voz, querer estar cerca suyo… –suspira frustrada– ¿Pero, de que sirven todas estas pistas si la pregunta más importante de todas no tiene respuesta? ¿Le gusto? ¿De qué sirve estar enamorada de alguien si no vas a ser correspondido? ¿De qué sirven tantos años de procurar no enamorarme para no salir lastimada, si al final voy a perder todo ese trabajo por un chico que no me quiere o que me va a hacer sufrir? Claro no todo es perfecto, no todo va a salir a la primera y el amor es una de esas cosas…

En fin… así es la vida y por desgracia así somos las chicas.

_** Rose Weasley.**_

* * *

_**¡Hey! ¿Que tal? Pues bien al principio he aquí la explicación de este fic. Pues como verán es el diario de Rose lo que tenía planeado era solo subir este capitulo, pero se me hace muy... ¿tonto? solo subir una fic de 400 palabras, así que decidí hacerlo algo más largo. Subiré capítulos así -o sea paginas del diario de Rosie- y otros de ella en sus días de Hogwarts para que no sea tan aburrido, contando como evoluciona su relación con Scorpius y otras cosas. No van a ser tan constantes mis actualizaciones ya que yo generalmente espero tener unos capítulos listos antes de publicar pero como esto se me acaba de ocurrir literalmente ante de darle al botón de publicar, como es obvio no tengo nada aparte de esto. **_

_**Bueno espero que les guste, yo personalmente no lo he leído xd -lo acabo de escribir- así que disculpen toda incoherencia o error. Pues... creo que es todo, dejen sus comentarios sobre esta idea loca y si les gustaría que la continuara**_

_**Saludos Fey.P**_


	2. Mariposas, escobas y torpezas

**_Diciembre 20. La madriguera _**

**_¿Mariposas?_**

Hace unas semanas que la madriguera esta a reventar de gente. Apenas iniciaron las vacaciones, mis primos y yo nos instalamos a esperar la navidad en la casa de los abuelos Weasley. Todas las tardes salimos a jugar Quidditch, competencias de lanzamiento de gnomos, carreras en escobas y en las noches luego de cenar, platicamos un poco o jugamos naipes explosivos. Cosas normales que se hacen en familia, lo cual es bueno porque no he vuelto a pensar en Malfoy desde hace meses.

Por desgracia todos mis intentos por sacar al rubio de mi cabeza fracasaron. No por mí claro está, sino por Albus. A mi querido primo se le ocurrió la gran idea de invitar a su mejor amigo a pasar navidades con nosotros

. . . .

¡Hey Rosie adelántate! – me grito Albus desde la cocina de la madriguera

Yo me encamine hacia el patio, esa tarde practicaríamos un poco con la escoba.

Saque mi Nimbus y empecé a dar piruetas en el aire, no había nada mejor que volar. Me eleve un poco, gire y caí en pica, levantándome en el último instante antes de estrellarme contra el suelo; deje escapar una risita, como amaba esto.

Fue ahí cuando lo escuche. Estaba tomando altura nuevamente cuando oí su voz, la voz de Scorpius Malfoy. "No, no, no" era lo único que podía pensar y todos sabemos lo peligroso que es volar con mariposas en el estomago (Bueno, al menos yo estaba a punto de descubrirlo). Mis manos empezaron a sudar, mi corazón se acelero como loco y empecé a perder el equilibrio.

¡AAAH! – caí de espalda sobre unos setos

¡Rosie! – Me incorpore quitando de mi cabello ramas y hoja. Albus y Scorpius corrían hacia mí

Estoy bien, estoy bien – afirme. Mi cara se sentía increíblemente caliente, no podía a verme sonrojado ¿no es así?

Tienes suerte Weasley – dijo el rubio captando mi atención

Y eso porque Malfoy – bufé. Estaba algo (por no decir bastante) moleste por su presencia

Tienes suerte de que este aquí para enseñarte a usar la escoba – respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro

Por favor – espete con sarcasmo al tiempo en que ponía los ojos en blanco

Ya que insistes – me extendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie.

Rápidamente mi mente empezó a debatirse entre aceptarla o levantarme por mi cuenta –debí parecer la persona más idiota del mundo ahí sentada con hojas y ramitas en mi cabello, mirando su mano con desconfianza – al final mi orgullo ganó y me puse de pie por mi cuenta, sacudiendo el pasto de mi ropa.

Entré a la madriguera refunfuñando contra el mundo _¡¿de quién más era la culpa?! _ Me encerré de un portazo en la habitación de mi tía Ginny –la cual comparto con Lily – Me senté cerca de la ventana e inconscientemente (eso he dicho _¡inconscientemente!_) eche una pequeña miradita hacia afuera. Ahí estaba mi primo tendiéndole una escoba a Scorpius; este debió haber dicho algo divertido ya que ambos rieron. Sin pensarlo yo sonreí un poco para luego fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza

¡¿Qué te pasa Rose?! – me reproché a mi misma

Por desgracia aun no había apartado la mirada del chico, por lo que cuando se volvió hacia la casa, me encontró observándolo y me dedico una sonrisa esta vez burlona. Yo puse los ojos en blanco nuevamente y me aparte de la venta, esperando parecer lo más exasperada posible.

. . . .

Tal vez esté empezando a volverme loca, tal vez había comido algo en mal estado, ¡tal vez James esté jugándome una de sus absurdas bromas! No lo sé, ya no sé qué creer.

Y a medida que pasaban los días las cosas no se ponía mejor ¡por Merlín! Esto se estaba volviendo un desastre. Intentaba escabullirme todo el tiempo de cualquier logar en el cual se encontrara en chico, lo cual es difícil teniendo encuentra que la madriguera no es precisamente grande, al menos no lo suficiente para alejarme de él.

Aun que debo admitir que la peor parte era la hora de la comida, sobretodo la cena de hoy.

. . . .

**_Diciembre 24. La madriguera_**

Había venido gran parte de la familia a la acostumbrada reunión navideña. Solo unos pocos como el tío Percy, sus hijos y esposa no habían podido asistir.

Pasarán las navidades con la familia de ella – había dicho la abuela Molly, aquel día

Me pasé la mañana en mi habitación, mirando por la ventana como mis tíos hacían levitar las mesas y jugaban con ellas o como se lazaban gnomos unos a otros mientras colocaban los manteles y las sillas, por desgracia mi encierro no duró mucho, Lily subió a decirme que necesitaban mi ayuda en la cocina. "Genial" fue lo único que pude pensar.

Baje las escaleras a paso lento, la cena navideña era algo en lo que todos colaboraban así que seguramente**_ él_** estaría ahí. A medida que me acercaba podía ver a mis primos y mis tíos –por supuesto- arrojándose lo que parecían ser ¿coles de brúcela? Lo confirme cuando una pasó zumbando junto a mi cabeza. Podía escuchar a la abuela gritarles a los chicos diciéndoles que si no iban a ayudar mejor se fueran.

Cuando estuve en el umbral de la puerta pude escuchar al tío George decirle a James que debía encargarse de las coles de brúcelas –las que había sobrevivido a la masacre –

No entiendo porque no lo hacen ustedes usando magia – replicaba James. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina junto al tío George, mientras los demás se ocupaban de otras cosas.

Así aprenderás a apreciar el trabajo duro que deben hacer los muggles – respondió el, con un tono que sugería que estaba remendando a alguien, mejor dicho a la abuela Molly.

¡George! – Replico ella – ponte a trabajar tu también

Vi como mi tío se disponía a asacar su varita, pero con un movimiento de la suya, la abuela la guardo en el bolsillo de su delantal

Sin magia – sentencio. El tío George hizo un puchero, pero enseguida se puso a trabajar

¡Rosie cariño! – Dijo la abuela percatándose de mi presencia – necesito tu ayuda linda y luego podrás ir a arreglarte

Asentí – bien podrías ir a llevar estos cubiertos allá afuera y… Scorpius cariños ¿podrías ayudarla?

Ya deben saber que el chico acepto, le eche una mirada a Lily que sonreía aparentemente encantada con la idea. Scorpius me sostuvo la puerta distraídamente. Yo le lancé una mirada de advertencia a Lily antes de salir.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa en silencio e hicimos nuestra labor. Mis manos sudaban y yo hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no parecer torpe o nerviosa.

Cometí la gran idiotez de levantar la mirada, solo unos segundos. Él ya había terminado con sus cubiertos y estaba parado contemplando el atardecer, parecía una de aquellas fotografías que vienen en los portarretratos muggles.

El cielo era una hermosa mezcla entre naranja y morado, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte bañando con sus últimos rayos el rostro del chico haciendo que su cabello adquiriera un tono dorado brillante como aquella puesta de sol y sus ojos… "_¡Basta Rose! ¿Qué demonios estas pensando?"_

Aparte la mirada de él y di un paso hacia el frente para colocar el último juego de cubiertos en la mesa. Pero claro, yo no podía salir de ahí sin hacer el ridículo.

Mi pie se enredo con la pata de una de las sillas haciéndome caer estrepitosamente en el piso

¡Rose! – Scorpius rápidamente se dirigió hacia mí

Estoy bien, estoy bien – me adelante, alzando las manos indicándole que no se preocupara

Estas algo torpe estos días – dijo sonriendo - ¿ocurre algo?

_"No te sonrojes, no te sonroje, no te sonrojes" _

No es tu problema Malfoy – le espete más brusco de lo que hubiera querido – así que si me permites debo ir a arreglarme

Me dirigí a grandes zancadas a la madriguera, podía escuchar los pasos de Scorpius cerca asique acelere el paso. Cuando entre a la cocina el aroma de la comida de la abuela me dio de lleno, haciendo que casi olvidara lo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte, el tío Bill intento robar un poco con el cucharon y la abuela empezó a gritarle cosas como que se alejara o le caería un cabello a la comida, que tenía el cabello más largo que Fleur y todo el tipo de cosas que le grita al tío Bill cuando se percata de su cabello.

Yo subí rápidamente las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

Baje a la hora de la cena, cuando todos estaban sentados esperando por la comida. Me situé junto a Lily y frente al tío George, lo más alejada a Scorpius que pude pero nuevamente el lugar no era lo suficientemente grande para mí.

Lo mejor de todo fue que justo antes de servir la comida, Albus y Scorpius se sentaron junto al tío George ¡Genial! ¿no?

Durante varios minutos, no se escucho más que el sonido de los cubiertos contra los planos. Yo esperaba que la cena transcurriera así, cosa que no pasó ya que al cabo de unos mitos todos hablaban animadamente. _"Bien, al menos que no me hable"_

Weasley – maldecí internamente y lo mire

¿Podrías pasarme las patatas? – pregunto señalando el estúpido plato con las estúpidas patatas a mi lado. A veces pensaba que lo hacía apropósito

Mire al plato como si tuvieran la culpa de existir y se lo pasé. Era una distancia corta, ni yo podía arruinarlo. Si claro, como no.

Justo cuando sus dedos rosaron los míos aparte rápidamente la mano del plato haciendo que este cayeran con escandalosamente sobre la mesa. Gracias a Merlín que no se rompió

Scorpius lo tomo al tiempo que el tío George hacia un comentario sobre la tía Ginny, diciendo que ella se ponía igual cuando Harry iba a visitarlos. Algunos rieron por el comentario, yo solo empecé a contar los minutos

. . . .

* * *

**Hola ¿que tal? primero gracias por sus comentarios :) lo aprecio mucho. **

**¿que les ha parecido el capitulo? a mi la verdad no me gusto mucho :C es que estoy un poco triste y bueno... no sé, solo lo termine sin muchas ganas -llevo el día escuchando canciones tristes, lo cual no es bueno para aliviar la tristeza- pero díganme sus opiniones **

**Nos leemos fey. p**

**pd. ¡FELIIZ NAVIDAD! C:**


End file.
